pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize
The Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize, established in 1986, is awarded annually to the best collection of poetry by a resident of British Columbia, Canada. History One of the B.C. Book Prizes, the award was originally known as the B.C. Prize for Poetry. In 1989, it was renamed after poet Dorothy Livesay, whose Day and Night (1944) and Poems for People (1947) both received the Governor General's Award for Poetry. Winners and nominees 1986 *'Joe Rosenblatt, ''Poetry Hotel' 1987 *'Diana Hartog, Candy from Strangers' *John Newlove, ''The Night the Dog Smiled *Tom Wayman, The Face of Jack Munro 1988 *'Patricia Young, ''All I Ever Needed was a Beautiful Room' *Norm Sibum, ''Eight Poems *Sharon Thesen, The Beginning of the Long Dash 1989 *'Charles Lillard, ''Circling North' *Doug Beardsley, ''Dancing Star *bill bissett, what we have 1990 *'Victoria Walker, ''Suitcase' *Marlene Cookshaw, ''The Whole Elephant *Maureen McCarthy, The Girls in the Last Seat Waving 1991 *'Jeff Derkson, ''Down There' *bill bissett, ''hard 2 beleev *Phyllis Webb, Hanging Fire 1992 *'Barry McKinnon, ''Pulplog' *John Pass, ''The Hour's Acropolis *Michael Turner, Company Town 1993 *'bill bissett, ''inkorrect thoughts' *Kirsten Emmott, ''How Do You Feel? *Diana Hartog, Polite to Bees: A Bestiary 1994 *'Gregory Scofield, ''The Gathering: Stones for the Medicine Wheel' *Brian Brett, ''Poems New and Selected *Howard White, Ghost in the Gears 1995 *'Linda Rogers, ''Hard Candy' *Aaron Bushowsky, ''ed and mabel go to the moon *Adeena Karasick, Mêmewars 1996 *'Patrick Lane, ''Too Spare, Too Fierce' *Kate Braid, ''To this Cedar Fountain *Robin Skelton, The Edge of Time 1997 *'Margo Button, ''The Unhinging of Wings' *Marilyn Bowering, ''Autobiography *Joyce Nelson, Seeing in the Dark 1998 *'Patricia Young, ''What I Remember from My Time on Earth' *Lyle Neff, ''Ivanhoe Station *Linda Rogers, Heaven Cake 1999 *'David Zieroth, ''How I Joined Humanity at Last' *Patrick Friesen, ''St. Mary at Main *Jan Zwicky, Songs for Relinquishing the Earth 2000 *'Lorna Crozier, ''What the Living Won't Let Go' *Wayde Compton, ''49th Parallel Psalm *Susan Musgrave, Things That Keep and Do Not Change *D.C. Reid, Love and Other Things That Hurt *Tom Wayman, The Colours of the Forest '' 2001 *'Don McKay, Another Gravity' *George Bowering, ''His Life *Patrick Lane, The Bare Plum of Winter Rain *John Pass, Water Stair *Sue Wheeler, Slow-Moving Target 2002 *'Karen Solie, ''Short Haul Engine' *Stephen Guppy, ''Understanding Heaven *Aislinn Hunter, Into the Early Hours *Daphne Marlatt, This Tremor Love Is *Catherine Owen, The Wrecks of Eden 2003 *'bill bissett, ''peter among th towring boxes' *Colin Browne, ''Ground Water *Marlene Cookshaw, Shameless *Patrick Friesen, The Breath You Take from the Lord *Tom Wayman, My Father's Cup 2004 *'Philip Kevin Paul, ''Taking the Names Down from the Hill' *Marilyn Bowering, ''The Alchemy of Happiness *Robert Bringhurst, Ursa Major *Denise Cammiade, The Creature I Am *Russell Thornton, House Built of Rain 2005 *'Jan Zwicky, ''Robinson's Crossing' *Aislinn Hunter, ''The Possible Past *Eve Joseph, The Startled Heart *Patrick Lane, Go Leaving *D.C. Reid, The Hunger 2006 *'Meredith Quartermain, ''Vancouver Walking' *Stephen Collis, ''Anarchive *Jordan Scott, Silt *George Sipos, Anything But the Moon *Jan Zwicky, Thirty-seven Small Songs & Thirteen Silences 2007 *'Don McKay, ''Strike / Slip' *Maxine Gadd, ''Backup to Babylon *Steven Price, Anatomy of Keys *Sharon Thesen, The Good Bacteria *Terence Young, Moving Day 2008 *'Rita Wong, ''Forage' *George McWhirter, ''The Incorrection *Christopher Patton, Ox *Arleen Pare, Paper Trail *Gillian Wigmore, Soft Geography 2009 *'Daphne Marlatt, ''The Given' *Elise Partridge, ''Chameleon Hours *Nilofar Shidmehr, Shirin and Salt Man *George Stanley, Vancouver: A Poem *Karen Hofmann, Water Strider 2017 See also *Canadian poetry *List of poetry awards *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature External links * Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize at BC Book Prizes *Previous winners at BC Book Prizes Category:Canadian poetry awards Category:Awards established in 1986